1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tilt sensor device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an arm-type tilt sensor device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many consumer electronics, such as digital cameras or mobile phones, have a tilt sensor inside. The conventional tilt sensor uses a ball rolling inside a channel by gravity to interrupt a signal communicated between an emitter and a receiver. The conventional tilt sensor detects the tilted state of the electronics according to whether the signal communicated between the emitter and the receiver is interrupted by the rolling ball or not. However, the conventional tilt sensor can detect whether the consumer electronics is tilted in a single direction only, but cannot detect the tilted status in other directions or the tilted angle of the consumer electronics.